Inconvenient Times for the Alarm to go off
by Light Aeterna
Summary: Ever think about what the alarm going off disrupts the Titans from? Here are my thoughts. Reviews make me happy!


_Really Inconvenient Times for the Titans Alarm to Go off._

Robin and Starfire

Robin waltzed into the Living room and prepared to tell Starfire that he loved her. It had taken months for Robin to pluck up the courage to finally decide upon confessing his feelings for the beautiful Tamranen. He had rehearsed his speech in front of the mirror in his room millions of times. As well as making sure none of the other titans were around to ruin the moment. The supposedly fearless leader took a deep breath and approached Starfire who was sitting at the table drinking a tube of mustard.

"Um Star?" he asked his voice cracking slightly.

"Yes friend Robin?" she asked not noticing Robin's stranger behavior.

"I've been wanting to tell you this for along time and… well we're friends right?" he asked getting slightly off topic. "Yes, I would consider us friends." Star replied her; curious to why Robin was questioning their friendship.

"And you know that when you like somebody as more then a friend it's like…" Robin was at a loss for words.

Starfire suddenly blurted out "A Boyfriend or Girlfriend." She said excitedly. Robin nodded and smiled as Star blushed embarrassed at her outburst.

"Exactly, and I was kind of wondering if you would..." he started to say before fear silenced him.

"Yes?" Star said her eyes glowing with anticipation. Just then the Titans alarm went off.

"Oh, trouble." Robin said less enthusiastically then normal.

BeastBoy

BeastBoy sat in the darkness of his room where the only source of light was that of his T.V. He was in a trance like state as he played his new videogame. The green changeling had not left his spot in front of the television for two days and nights. His food was a stock of Halloween candy from the year before, the sugar kept him awake and hyper.

"For two days I've played this game and finally just one more level and I shall be master of this game." He said aloud.

Beast Boy had become obsessed with the game and hadn't even bathed, slept, or gone to the bathroom. Finally the final obstacle was beaten all Beast Boy had to do was move his character to the final crystal and he was done. Just then the alarm sounded and BeastBoy's beloved game screen was replaced by a red screen with the word Alert on. The controller dropped from BeastBoy's hands as he fell to the floor sobbing. "I didn't save it!" he gasped.

Raven

Raven slowly eased herself into the warm bubble bath that she had just prepared for. Raven had been stressed lately and a nice soothing bath was exactly what she needed. Of course this was not your everyday bubble bath. Raven had bought a special incense to pour into the water that was specifically made put her mind at ease. She knew it worked to, she had brought it once before. It truly worked wonders, but unfortunately it cost a ton of money. And there was only enough for one bath. Raven had saved up her hard earned cash for quite some time to by it. She had made it clear that NO ONE was to bother her; she reinforced this by locking the door. Raven sighed as she opened one of her new books and lay back on the bath pillow and began to relax. She felt her wild emotions calm down.

"Peace at last." She said to herself when suddenly the alarm went off.

Raven slipped under the water in surprise before jumping out of the warm water and scrambled to reach her uniform that was folded neatly by the sink. She slipped and landed on the cold hard floor with a thump. She growled in annoyance and hastily pulled on her clothes. Raven's hair was still wet and she hadn't had time to properly dry herself off, so her clothing was also mildly damp. She stared desperately at the bubble bath before pulling the plug on the drain. Chances are that by the time she returned the water would be cold and the incense wasted anyway. "This had better be good." She snarled before exiting the bathroom.

**Cyborg**

Cyborg stood proudly by the control panel of the tower as the lights flashed and the alarm sounded. The rest of the team came scrambling in. Beastboy looked as though he hadn't slept for days and Raven was soaking wet.

"What's the emergency?" Robin asked urgently.

"Oh, there's no emergency I was just testing my new alarm system. You like it?" he replied smiling.

"You mean there was no emergency?" Star asked puzzled.

"So you interrupted me from my relaxation time for nothing!" Raven fumed.

"What's the difference this is just like the old alert?" Beast boy groaned.

"No this one has a higher pitch to it." Cyborg pointed out proudly.

His team mates glared at him menacingly and stood in their battle stances.

"Um guys?" he stammered as they approached him.

Let's just say things didn't go over lightly for poor Cyborg. Thankfully though he learned to announce when an alert was real or just a test. So what did you all think? PLEASE READ and REVIEW.


End file.
